Beatiful Nightmares
by star the rebel
Summary: Mabel tries to convince her brother to tell Bill that he has a crush on him. She also tells a very much in love Bill that Dipper has a crush on him. Or, the author actually realized the lack of actual Billdip on her account. rated T because the author is also very paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Dipper stared at Bill with a semi dreamy look in his eyes. The young male was trying to admit his crush on Bill, but his voice jacked up and his started to just babble whenever he did try.

"Hey Pinetree, could you help me with this?" Bill asked, seemingly irritated. Dipper honestly couldn't blame him, being a demon your whole life and then suddenly being turned to a human by his supposed friends, as well as being stripped of over half of his powers.

"Sure,"

Dipper moved out of the counter and pulled down one of the boxes, gently lifting it into Bill's arms. Their hands gently brushed and Dipper quickly turned away and exited the room so that Bill couldn't see him blushing.

His cheeks had blown up red as him burst into the living room, where Mabel (unfortunately) was sitting, reading a book.

As Dipper (loudly) burst through the room, Mabel looked up just in time to see Dipper blushing like mad.

"I told you that you should just admit that you have a crush on Bill, you know that right?" Mabel said, and Dipper shot her a dirty glance.

He took in a sigh and shook his head, lowering it ever so slightly.

"I don't have a crush on Bill!" Dipper whisper shouted. He looked around slightly, searching the room for the demon.

"Sure you don't~" Mabel said as Dipper sighed once more.

Dipper decided that enough was enough and left the room to get something to eat from the kitchen. Thankfully, it was his break so he could get away with not working. Otherwise he would probably get an earful from Stan for not working.

In the fridge there was mostly outdated food, cool drinks that look way past the expiry date, and not even the good kind of drink.

He grabbed one of the orange fizzy drinks and the most edible looking piece of bread in the cupboard, before heading up the stairs.

On the way up, he could hear Bill and Mabel talking. His sister had promised to let Dipper admit his crush himself, so Dipper was safe for the moment.

"Shooting star. I need your help, you are an expert dater, right?" Bill asked, when he was sure that Dipper was out of the earshot.

Mabel nodded her head enthusiastically. The female Pines seemed very excited to be able to Bill out with his dating and love life problems.

"Let me guess, you have a crush, on, um, Dipper? And you are to scared to admit it because you know that Dipper will just say I told you so and that he will destroy your feelings?" Mabel said, watching the perplexed look on Bill's face form.

Bill shook his head slightly, not knowing how Mabel knew the things that she knew.

"Yeah, that is right, how did you know?" Bill asked, trying to search the female's mind to find out what she had that allowed her to find out what his crush was.

"Oh, it was just a hunch,*" Mabel said, winking at Bill. Her browns eyes twinkled slightly as they shone in the light, as well as her own mischief.

"I guess I am just worried about he will take it….I did do all that stuff when you guys were thirteen and he might-" Bill began, only to be interrupted by Mabel, who had a sadistic smile forming on her face.

"Bill, hold on a second. I know Dipper, and don't tell him that I told you this, I'll be dead if you do," "How is that a problem?"

Mabel shot Bill a glare, the demon playing innocent. He chuckled slightly, waiting for the Pines girl to continue.

"As I stated before I was so rudely interrupted, if you tell Dipper that I told you this, I will be so dead, so please don't. I know Dipper, and I know that he has a crush on you, just is struggling to admit it," Mabel said, smiling from ear to ear.

Bill stared at Mabel, his face full of surprise and shock. Of course, he had suspected it, but never actually thought it to be true.

The kid had acted weird around him, but Bill had brushed it off as just being super cautious of him, because of what he had done all of those years ago.

"Wha….Wha…." Bill started, his voice cracking as his surprise showed through. The demon didn't admit it out loud, but he was secretly glad that Dipper did like him back.

"You should go tell him now!" Mabel said and Bill shook his head no, he couldn't admit it to Dipper. He couldn't admit that he liked the male Pines twin.

"HEY DIPPER! BILL HAS SOMETHING TO TELL YOU! GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE NOW!" Mabel shouted, as Bill's eyes grew wide and he jumped onto Mabel.

Dipper climbed down the stairs, journal in one hand, just in time to see Mabel on the floor, laughing her head off with Bill on top of her, trying to get her to be quiet, with not very much success.

"Yeah, what did you want, Bill?" Dipper asked, watching as the golden blond demon whipped his head around to face Dipper, a shocked look lacing his eyes.

"Ah, yeah, I think…." Bill started, his eyes darting every where as he got off of Mabel, who gave them both then thumbs up and yelled "Yeah!" to them. Bill moved towards Dipper, who's muscles had locked up, terrified to move.

Bill moved closer to Dipper, so that the two males were so close together that their noses where practically touching.

Behind them, stop Mabel with her phone and scrap booking camera, ready to take a photo the two males.

This was her brother's first kiss (hopefully) and she was determined to capture the moment with a photo. It also might help when telling their Grunkles that the same dream demon that they had to battle to save the world, was dating her brother. Grunkle Ford would not be impressed.

Mabel took a silent snap of the two of them as Bill finally pulled Dipper close and kissed him, the male twin so shocked that he couldn't even move.

When Bill finally did broke away, Mabel moved out of the room to give them both some space, and also perhaps tell their Grunkles that there was a possibility that Dipper could be dating Bill.

"Ah, you didn't mind that, did you?" Bill asked, his arms still wrapped around Dipper's smaller body.

Dipper smiled slightly as the youngest Pines shook his head.

The two male humans (though one was originally a demon) stood in the middle of the room. Bill, being the taller one of the two, held Dipper in a sort of hug, the youngest Pines had his head resting slightly against Bill's chest.

" _I will never let you, let me leave, I promise I'm not lying  
Go ahead, ask anybody, who has seen me trying, I'm not going,  
If it seems like I did I'm probably waiting outside  
Such a stubborn man you'll likely never meet another_

 _I'm gonna do this right  
Show you I'm not moving  
Wherever you go, I won't be far to follow oh oh  
I'm gonna love you so  
You'll learn what I already know  
I love you means you're never, ever, ever getting rid of me  
You can try, oh, but I  
I love you means you're never, ever, ever getting rid of me" _

Dipper rolled his eyes. As much as he hated to admit it, Bill did have a nice voice. Though, using songs from musicals that Dipper had looked up before, was a cheap shot.

"So, Pine tree, are you free on Friday?" Bill asked, gently letting go of the younger male. Dipper rolled his eyes and looked up slightly.

"As far as I know, I am."

 **I should be working on other things, but I had this stuck in my head and it refused to get out. Also, I listened to several fluffy love songs from musicals whilst writing this, so, yeah. also, that song that Bill (cheaply) uses is Never ever Getting Rid of Me from the musical Waitress:) GO CHECK IT OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Stanley and Stanford pines sat opposite to their great niece and nephew, as well as one of their worst (if not, the worst) enemies that they had ever made, Bill Cipher.

Next to the two brothers sat Wendy Corduroy, the Mystery Shack cashier, and Soos Remeriz.

"So, what do you guys think of that?" Mabel Pines, The seventeen year old Pines girl asked.

Only moments ago, the twins sitting opposite of the two brothers had decided to tell them that Dipper had been dating Bill for a couple of weeks.

Stanford Pines looked like he was about to explode, his eyes bulging with shock and horror. He didn't imagine that his great nephew would ever date some that had completely ruined his life.

"DIPPER ALEXANDER PINES! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINK? BILL IS A DEMON FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHY WHOULD YOU…YOU..STANLEY, BACK ME UP HERE!" Ford shouted, turning to his twin for help.

Stan stood up, straightening his jacket.

"Dipper, are you happy?" He asked, the older male staring at his nephew.

Dipper blinked a couple of times, trying to register the question. The young pines boy was slightly confused at the older man's question.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Dipper replied, looking straight into the older man's eyes. He refused to look at Stanford, who only wanted to rip him away from his boyfriend.

"Then I don't see any problem with it. I'm glad your happy, and Bill, if you ever hurt my nephew I still have some of that holy water left! But, also, I really hope that you know how to cook. I've seen Dipstick in the kitchen and it doesn't look pretty!" Stan said, grinning like a maniac.

Bill gave him a half-hearted smile that said 'I'll be very careful.' The demon knew that Stan wasn't kidding.

"Yes, I'm sure that I can figure out how to make food, it can't be that hard, can?" Bill replied, earning a laugh from Mabel, a chuckle from Stan, and a small smile from Dipper.

Stanford stared at his brother, shocked that he didn't yell at Dipper, instead he just asked him if he was happy and then walked away from it.

Wendy, who was sitting next to him, shrugged her shoulders and smiled at her friend. She wasn't jealous, she had her own girlfriend*.

Soos was smiling, happy for Dipper. Ford knew that it didn't matter who Dipper was dating, Soos and Mabel would both be fine with it.

"Oh, and if we are making confessions about our love lives, this gal's dating good old Paz!" Mabel said, a goofy smile lighting up her face, making Ford feel a little better about the whole situation.

The oldest Female Pines grabbed Wendy and Soos's hands, leading them out of the room.

Ford still sat opposite of Dipper and Bill. The older Pines was staring at his six fingered hands, trying to come up with a solution.

"Ford…."

Ford looked up, heating his nephew's voice. Dipper had a innocent look in his brown eyes. The youngest Pines didn't want anyone to fight, he wanted every one to be happy and that was it. Dipper really couldn't stand the idea of people fighting because of his love life.

"Dipper. So long as you are happy, we won't fight okay? We will make a truce if it makes you feel better, okay?" Ford said, trying to be reasonable with his nephew.

Dipper looked up into his Great Uncle's eyes, nodding his head. The teenager didn't want his boyfriend and grunkle to fight, he loved them both and hated seeing people fight.

The two older males walked up to each other and shook hands, signalling a truce. Behind Bill, Dipper stood, smiling.

The male Pines seemed happier now that Bill and Ford has called a truce between the two.

Ford started to walk out of the room, stopping just before he exited.

"Just so you know, like Stan, if you ever hurt my nephew, Stan and I will kill you, and it won't be quick,"

Bill gave him another half-hearted smile, trying not show his worry. Of course, for one of the first times in his existence, if not the first time, he actually did love Dipper, and would give him up for the word.

"Well, that's over."

Dipper smiled at Bill, who gave him a larger grin. Bill gently wrapped his hands around Dipper, who smiled slightly in delight.

Bill gently poked his sleeping boyfriend on the cheek. It was quite early in the morning, so the young boy wasn't yet awake.

Of course, Bill was trying to wake him up. The youngest Pines was always trying to be early to class, ever since the twins had moved here about a summer or two ago.

Bill did really want to see what happened when the kid discovered that he had 'slept in' (or, since Dipper slept downstairs in Ford's old room, where all of the windows had been bordered up so that no light can get through, Bill had set the clock a couple of hours forward, just to see what happened,)

"Pinetree…" The Demon whispered, earning a small "go away" from Dipper.

Bill rolled his eyes and groaned. The male Pines was trying to go back to sleep, when he rolled over, seeing the alarm clock.

"Jesus!"

Bill smiled and chuckled, his laughter echoing the room.

"What? Bill, what is this? Is this a joke?" Dipper asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He checked his watch, which showed the actual time.

"HA! You should have seen your face!" Bill said, rolling around in the air as he nearly hit the door in his laughing fit.

Dipper rolled his eyes, carefully getting out of bed.

"So, anyway. Morning kid, I hoped that you like a wake up call," Bill said, gently floating down so that he was actually standing.

As Dipper walked passed the demon, Bill gently lifted him up off of the ground from his arm pits, suspending the teenage Pines in the air.

"Come one kid, it's not like it is only six o'clock or something!" Bill said, cackling slightly as he gently lifted Dipper down.

Dipper spun around, Bill gently catching him before he turned around in a full circle. The Pines boy chuckled, smiling at his boyfriend, who gently kissed him on the crown of his forehead.

Dipper smiled, his brown eyes gleaming slightly in the light. It wasn't that often that Dipper smiled a proper, genuine smile. It warmed Bill up slightly, seeing him so happy.

"Okay, okay. But since I am up, I may as well do something, right?" Dipper said, smiling back at Bill, who nodded.

Dipper moved his way back to his bed, with Bill following suit. The teenage Pines grabbed his computer off of his charger, before flipping it open and entering the password.

"Watcha doing?" Bill asked, sitting next to Dipper. The teenage Pines smiled back at him, his eyes twinkling in the computer's light.

"Well, Mabel, Mum and Dad are all saying that I need to start preparing for university, so I'm going to find one that is actually good, but still local," Dipper replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Bill smiled slightly, his golden eyes twinkling.

"So, what do you want to do?" the demon asked, turning to his boyfriend of almost six months. Dipper looked back up at him, their eye's meeting.

"Well, I was think about psychiatry, or psychology, something that helps people," Dipper looked back up at Bill, who was nodding thoughtfully.

"Well, I am all for it kid!"

 **Hello again! I finally updated this! Whoop:)**

 **By the way, the * means, if you have noticed, a little while ago, Alex Hirsch hinted at a lesbian/bisexual Wendy, so I decided to apply that here! Also, this story is mostly just for the fluff, but it is the actually Beautiful Nightmares au that I have been creating for a little while now:)**

 **Anyway, until next time, Startherebel**


	3. Chapter 3

**For the record, I'm to lazy to look up the American school system (also the internet is proving difficult today) so I used the Australian one. Sorry for any confusion.**

Dipper Pines sat at his desk, overlooking a window that his Great uncle had managed to get open. The young Pines was almost nineteen, having the summer just started.

The male Pines was at home, studying in for his university test, one that he needed to pass to get a degree.

Behind him, lounging on his bed, was his demon boyfriend, Bill Cipher. Every couple of minutes, Bill would make a bored noise, trying to get his boyfriend to pay attention to him.

"Hey Pine tree. What about a baby?" Bill asked, finally getting his boyfriend's attention. Dipper sighed. He really didn't have time for this.

The youngest Pines turned around, staring at his boyfriend with a 'seriously' look in his eyes. Bill smiled, as if he was quite pleased with himself for getting Dipper's attention.

"What?"

"You know, a baby!" Bill said cheerfully. Dipper looked at him, blinking as if he couldn't believe that Bill would even suggest that.

"Why? I mean, I thought that you didn't even like humans, what is the sudden change of mind?" Dipper asked, curiosity lacing the words.

Bill giggled a little, causing Dipper to shake his head. The youngest Pines was used to this by now, but that didn't mean he didn't like hearing it.

"Well, yeah. It isn't like I _hate_ humans, I just think that they are a little stupid. Okay, a lot stupid."

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Present company excluded." Bill continued, smiling as he reached in to give Dipper a death squeeze.

"But, I mean, I love you and don't humans always make a reproduction of themselves with their partner after a period of time? I mean, Shooting Star and Llama did it*, so why can't we?"

Dipper shook his head. This was the kind of thing that Bill would definitely want to do, but seeing Mabel and Pacifica run around after April was not the kind of thing that he wanted to get dragged into, especially with a half demon.

"No." With that, Dipper turned back to his work, completely ignoring the sound of his significant other.

If he ignored the idea completely, Bill would give up. Eventually.

Bill however, did not let it go. Week after week, he attempted to convince Dipper, with out much success.

At some point in time, Dipper did consider it, but then remember the havoc that Bill could create, the havoc that he could create, and then imagined them together. it was not a very pretty thought.

Besides, Dipper was in university and he needed to focus on his studying, because, as it turned out, study psychology and therapy took up more time out of class than in class, which was saying something.

It also didn't help that Bill was _still_ trying to convince him about the whole baby thing, going as far as to actually asking Mabel if she recommended having a baby. Which, she did.

It didn't take long for Mabel to realize that they were considering having a baby (well, Bill was totally on to it, Dipper…..not so much) and started making things like extra baby blankets to help out.

On the occasion, Dipper did wonder if it wouldn't be such a bad idea, it could be fun and make him even happier. But then he remember why he had said no in the first place, and the idea was scrapped from his head.

The one card that Dipper didn't expect Bill to play was getting anyone else but Mabel involved. Of course, Bill being Bill, he did.

Fortunately (unfortunately for Dipper) for the demon, it was Stan, and not Ford. Dipper actually had half a mind to go to Ford and get his help on this whole situation, but Ford probably wouldn't be that much of a help.

"So, Dipper. Hey. How are you?" Stan asked, when Dipper entered the kitchen, making his nephew immediately suspicious. It was breakfast time, so Dipper didn't really want to get out of the kitchen.

Of course, considering the fact that Bill was smiling like a creep, Stan was standing in the kitchen, doing nothing, it was a little suspicious.

The three of them ate pancakes in silence. To Dipper, it felt eerie, like it was the calm before the storm.

"So, when am I going to get some great, great nieces and or nephews from you two?" Stan asked half way through breakfast.

Not surprisingly to Dipper, Bill was the first to answer. "You probably aren't."

Dipper looked up from what he was eating, a little surprised at what his boyfriend had said.

"Wait, what? I thought that you still wanted to do….that!" Dipper said, slightly surprised at what his boyfriend had just said. It didn't really make any sense.

"Eh. That ship sailed a long time ago, kid." Bill shrugged as he said it, his blond hair moving up and down in a way that look kinda cute to Dipper.

Dipper smiled, his eye twitching slightly as he squeezed the can of cool drink in front of him a little bit to hard.

"Yeah, Bill is right. No adoption agency is going let you two even walk through the front door, let alone actually adopt! And, Mabel is busy with April and her future son or daughter, so she won't have any time to help you guys with a surrogacy. Plus, I think that you two would really fail at parenting," Stan said, shrugging his shoulders as he took a sip of the drink in front of him.

Surprisingly, Bill managed to stay completely calm about the whole thing. Unfortunately, Dipper was a little bit to annoyed at Stan to notice.

"What, so you are saying that I wouldn't be a good parent?" Stan nodded a Dipper, turning his attention back to the plate of pancakes sitting in front of Dipper.

"Well, you know what! Maybe we should! Come on Bill, let's do this!" Dipper shouted, looking at a surprised Bill and Stan.

"No backing out, from now on?" Bill calmly asked.

"No backing out, ever." Dipper confirmed, glaring at Stan.

With out any warning, Stan and Bill started to crack up laughing. The older men started to laugh so hard, that tears actually started to come out of their eyes.

"Oh man, I can't believe that you really fell for that! Thanks Crescent, for your help!" Bill said, staring at his other.

It took Dipper exactly two seconds to recognise what was going on, and when he had figured it out, the result was Bill getting a hard punch in the shoulder, who just continued laughing.

Bill gently grabbed an annoyed Dipper's arm, dragging him out of the room, leaving Stan laughing in a near fit of tears.

As if by coincidence, Ford walked in to the kitchen, having heard all of the noise.

"Did I miss something or what?" the older Pines asked, confusion lacing his voice. Stan just shook his head as he left the room, still laughing.

Ford just stood there for a couple of minutes, before forgetting what he was ding in here in the first place and walking out.

"So, you really want to do this, huh," Dipper said, looking at his demonic boyfriend, who was smiling like a sadistic demon. Actually, he was, so that made sense.

Bill nodded his head, smiling. The demon seemed really pleased that he had gotten his boyfriend into this, with out any way if getting out of it.

"So, how exactly do we do…this? I mean, I know that I don't really have the reproductive capabilities to have a baby, and I am pretty sure that you don't, or do you?" Dipper asked, staring at his demonic boyfriend.

Bill shook his head, smiling slightly. "No I don't, that is why we have to do it the demon way!" He said, cheerfully.

Dipper cast his eyes down to Bill's lap. In it, lay a black book with a golden triangle. Dipper stared at the book with a curious look in his eyes.

"That means that we can have a baby biologically, but just a little differently to how your sister and future sister in law had theirs, because they both have the reproductive systems to carry an actual baby, but I am pretty sure that neither of us do. So instead, we do something a little different," Bill said, worrying Dipper slightly.

The Pines boy had no idea what this something else would be, and knowing Bill, it could be anything. Dipper sighed.

"So, how do we do it, then?" The Pines teenager asked. Bill chuckled slightly, tipping back on the edge of the bed.

"Well, first of all, since we can't do it the normal meat sack way, with the egg and stuff, we have to do it this way. Let's just say that x is what you have, and y is what the woman have, okay? Well, since we both have x and you need a x and a y to make a baby, we have to create a y. we can do this by merging some DNA from both of us, and then we just need a carrier."

Dipper blinked at Bill, still slightly confused. The Pines boy stared at the demon for a couple of minutes, trying to get his head around the whole thing, which was extremely complicated.

"So, how do we get a 'carrier?' I mean, I'm sure that they aren't just lying around for everyone to see, so..?" Dipper asked, his voice cracking under all of the confusion.

"Well, kid, that is where you come in! I'm not doing it, so guess, what? Ever wanted to be a girl for four months?" Bill said, laughing at Dipper's shocked face.

Dipper shook his head, trying to process what Bill had just said. Bill was going to turn him into a girl so that they could have a baby. Great.

"And, no, before you ask we can't do it the normal way by just simply turning one of us into a girl, because it would just contain the stuff you need for protecting and birthing the baby, not actually creating it," Bill cleared up, still looking at Dipper's confused and shocked face.

Dipper took a deep breath in. so what Bill was saying was that they need to create an actual egg, with their DNA, mix it with the other stuff and then turn him into a girl to carry said baby?

"Four months. Why did you say four months? I mean, usually it would nine months at average," Dipper asked his boyfriend, who chuckled once again.

"Well, it is not a normal pregnancy, so you won't have to go through as long as you meat sacks usually do." Bill finished up, confirming Dipper's suspicions.

Dipper nodded. This was going to be a long four months, particularly if Ford noticed. Then it would be even longer.

It was almost nearing the end of summer, which meant one thing for Dipper; homework. Unfortunately, it was also around the time of year that Bill started to get a little clingy, which wasn't good for the youngest Pines.

It mostly involved Bill annoying the heck outta Dipper whilst he tried to work, mostly because the Pines boy didn't really have any time to do anything else but homework.

This came at the cost of having to deal with the annoying dream demon boyfriend that was super clingy, particularly at this time of year.

Bill gently poked Dipper in the shoulder, trying to get his attention. Dipper choose to ignore it, leading Bill to poke him again. And again. And again.

"Pine tree~" Bill whispered, almost licking the shell of Dipper's ear with his tongue. Dipper attempted to ignore the gesture.

"Hey Pine tree!" Bill tried again, poking Dipper harder than he had before, still trying to get his attention.

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME YOU WORTHLESS MEATSA-"

Dipper planted a large kiss on Bill's lips, cutting his sentence off. Bill pulled back out of it when Dipper broke away, his brain trying to process what had happened.

"Let me work, you stupid Dorito. This is important," Dipper said, quietly. Bill just kept stuttering, still confused.

It worked for the most part, though. Bill did leave him along as much as he could for the rest of the day, even going as far as to helping (or attempting to,) Dipper with some of his work.

That night Mabel came around, so Bill decided to spill the news about the whole baby thing. Mabel took it pretty well.

"So I'll have a sister for a couple of months? Also, what about Ford?" Were her first couple of questions when she heard that Dipper had agreed to doing this thing.

Bill nodded his head at her first question and shrugged at her second. Just like Dipper, he had no idea what would happen when Ford found out. They weren't going to keep it from him, but they weren't going to tell him, so he would have to find out himself.

"So, when does it start? I mean, I would suggest the time that you have off from university, because if the university realized that one of their students changed gender overnight, there would be a lot of investigations on the mystery shack that I am sure in his old age Stan doesn't need," Pacifica asked.

In her arms was a now one year old April, who was smiling up at her mother. Pacifica chuckled at the young girl.

"Yeah, we are going to take a long break than what we normal get, which is like, three months anyway, we'll just say that we have to travel or something like that, but you are right. University is in the other town across from us, so they don't really have any knowledge of the stuff that goes on around here." Dipper said, smiling.

April ran up to him, as if she was expecting him to just pick her up right then and there. Dipper gently grabbed her, causing the tiny girl to giggle and smile.

The young girl was going to be baby sitted by Stan, whilst Mabel, Dipper, Pacifica and Bill did some more….grown up things. Like getting drunk.

"Bill, can you even get drunk? I mean, like, alcohol is referred to as the devil's drink, so…?" Mabel asked as Dipper drove the car towards the local bar.

"Well yeah, of course I can. It just takes a lot more of that stuff to get me drunk than it takes to get one of you three drunk, that is all," Bill replied, his yellow eye twinkling.

"Well then, we are gonna get that bar run out of alcohol!" Mabel shouted, gently punching the room of Dipper's car. Dipper sighed.

It didn't take long for them to get to the bar (which, according to Stan, it had been strategically placed so that it didn't take long for him to get there, whilst everybody else had to go further than he did) and they did get some odd looks.

Dipper didn't really blame the people that stared at them. Mabel was wearing her brightest sweater with a pair of tight jeans and some ballet flats, her remaining hair* in a pony tail and being help back by her bright yellow head band.

Next to her, Pacifica wore a similar outfit, but with tight fitting leather jacket with an elective design, boots that went up to her knees, denim shorts and her hair half up and half down.

Bill was just wearing one of his normal fancy suits (Mabel had planned to borrow one when she proposed to Pacifica, which was kind of the purpose of this whole night,) with a triangle eye patch over his right eye, and his hair actually neatly combed up.

Dipper was probably the only one that was dress properly, wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a flannel jacket over the top, as well as some sneakers.

The four of them gently opened the door, with Mabel keeping the door open, waiting for the other people to get into the bar.

When she finally did enter, Mabel couldn't help but gasp. The whole place was beautiful. Pacifica would (hopefully) remember this night forever.

"So, are you going to do it now, whilst she is still sober, or do you want to do it later, when she is drunk and can't say no?" Bill asked, watching Mabel turn upwards towards him.

She nodded. "Let's do it now, otherwise, if we do it when they are drink, they won't remember it tomorrow and that would be stupid," Mabel replied, staring at her girlfriend and brother.

"Hey guys, we are just gonna go grab something, we'll be right back, okay?" Mabel said, address her girlfriend and brother, who nodded. They were doing some future sibling bonding, so both humans were fine with them disappearing for a little while.

Mabel hopped away, followed by Bill. The two of them headed to the unisex bathroom, where Mabel quickly changed into the clothes that she had stuffed into her bag.

She had borrowed (stole) one of Bill's suits for the occasion, so that Pacifica could understand that she really did care about her.

"Are you ready yet?" Bill asked. At Mabel's request, he had turned around, the female Pines twin not wanting him to see her half naked.

"Yep, are you ready for this? This will be a very big night!" Mabel said smiling. Her cheery attitude no matter what made Bill confident.

The demon knew that Dipper and Pacifica both loved their respected partners, but this…this was going to be a little weird and alien even for Bill.

"Oh hey, you guys are back! That was quick, and Mabel, what are you wearing?" Dipper asked, noticing his sister's change of wardrobe.

Mabel gently grabbed Pacifica's arm. She gently moved into a semi kneeling position, so that she could still see both her brother and her girlfriend.

Dipper and Pacifica both stared at her, confused. Mabel dug into her pocket, pulling something out. She opened the box to reveal a large diamond engagement ring.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest, will you do me the pleasure of marrying me?" Mabel asked, her brown eyes twinkling.

Pacifica gasped, unable to say anything. The Northwest heir looked completely shock, her hands covering her mouth.

"Mabel Ariel Pines…yes, yes I will marry you!" Pacifica said, watching as Mabel gently grabbed her hand and sliding it on.

From around the bar, cheer ran up at Mabel gently lifted her up into her arms and twirled her fiancée around. She smiled, a smile lighting up her face as she looked extremely pleased with herself.

Bill gently grabbed Dipper's arm, leading him away from the crowd and his sister. Dipper looked at Bill, slightly confused as to where they were going.

"Bill, where are we going?" The youngest Pines asked his boyfriend, who just chuckled mysteriously and refused to answer his boyfriend's question.

"I didn't want to ask this in front of all those people, so I'll do it out here. Dipper Alexander* Pines, will you marry me?" Bill asked, when they got outside.

Dipper looked at his boyfriend, just about on the verge of having a shock attack. He had suspected that Mabel was going to propose to Pacifica tonight, but never in a million years had he thought that Bill would.

Bill waited for his answer, gently just holding out his arms in case Dipper did faint or something. Dipper just kept staring at his kneeling boyfriend. He knew exactly what to say.

"Yes, Bill. Yes." Dipper said, yelping in surprise when Bill lifted him up and turned him around, quite happy at what his boyfriend had said.

The two males walked inside, noticing Pacifica and Mabel immediately. The two of them were drinking quite heavily, and called them over to come over to drink with them.

Mabel winked at Dipper. She seemed happy, and it wasn't just the four martinis that she had just downed.

"Well, can I plan the wedding?" Mabel asked, chuckling at Dipper and Bill in her half drunken state. Dipper glanced up at Bill, who nodded.

"Sure, why not," Dipper smiled as Mabel handed him a bottle of alcohol.

Alcohol was definitely not good for a human's (or anyone else for that matter) health, which Bill Cipher learned pretty quickly, particularly after the fact that his boyfriend fiancée was a human.

After about the twentieth ((?) He lost count a long time ago) drink, the demon decided that that was enough.

Since April was going to stay the night at the Mystery Shack, and the Mystery Shack wasn't that far away, Bill offered to let Mabel and Pacifica drive home by themselves, even though it was illegal.

He and Dipper both decided to just walk back to the Shack, and get the car when Pacifica came to pick up April in the morning.

However, as Bill quickly learned, walking through the woods with a heavily drunk fiancée was not a good idea. It mostly involved a lot (like, a lot) of drunk talk that Bill didn't even know where the hell came from.

However, after a long time trying to just drag Dipper out of the car park, the demon just decided to spend the night all alone in the woods. Because he wasn't going to drag a highly intoxicated human home alone in the dark.

The nearest spot that they came across was a large tree with an area that looked fine to sleep in, so finding a spot wasn't a problem. Dragging Dipper up the tree was.

Of course, when Bill finally did managed to, the kid just fell right asleep anyway. Although he didn't need to sleep, Bill just hauled Dipper onto him, gently stroking through his hair.

"Lovely night, hey Pine tree? To bad you humans get so wasted so quickly," Bill said to himself and the sleeping kid lying all over him. Bill chuckled. As much as he hated to admit it, he really did have feelings for the kid that went beyond just hate.

"If anything ever happens to you, I will kill everyone in this town, then I will bring them back to life just to kill them again. Then after a little while, I'll burn the whole world to the ground." Bill whispered to the sleeping form lying on top of him.

He smiled as the kid gently hugged him, mumbling random things that Bill couldn't catch, before just going back to sleeping.

Bill was honestly glad for Dipper. He really did love the Pines teen, which as a demon, he found ironic. Maybe, just to scare the kid, they should go back in time and tell the younger version of Dipper that they would end up together.

 _That isn't a bad idea, actually_

It was a sudden movement as Bill snapped his head around, having thought that he had heard something.

Still slightly worried, Bill summoned up a blanket and wrapped it around Dipper, hoping that it would keep him warm in Bill's absence. Bill gently hopped out of the large tree, before looking around to find what had made the noise.

The demon made sure to mark the way, so that he didn't leave his fiancée out in the woods all alone.

Just as he was about to go back to the tree, having found absolutely nothing, Bill heard a small noise behind him.

Freezing, the demon carefully turned around to face someone that took him a little while to recognise, having not seen him in a little while.

"Hello Bill…." The figure person said, his voice dripping with venom and annoyance. Bill stood, careful around the person. He was dangerous, and it didn't take a wise man to figure that out.

The figure was Thenos, son of Pryonica and Kryptos.

 **This is literally the longest chapter that I have ever written. It was also written at like, three am in the morning.**

 **I used the Australian school system, because internet is failing at 3 am on a Tuesday morning. Very annoying.**

 **Anyway, I put some * in this chapter, so here we go with what they mean**

 ***=April is the first child of Mabel and Pacifica, she is both of their daughter biologically.**

 ***=Mabes shaved her hair in half for cancer**

 ***=I have a personal head canon that Alex and Ariel are the names of Mabel and Dipper's parents.**

 **Okay, thanks for hanging around for this chapter!**


End file.
